Communist-Nationalist War
The Communist-Nationalist War was the war of who is in control of the aviation industry. The war was majorly started because of DrShrink/Potatoicecream1337 as well as Onionicecream1337 hacking the various airports of RoAir and JetEire. As a result, all airline owners were angered at the two hackers for what happened. The war lasted from late June of 2011 until early April of 2013, which was almost 2 years of fighting. The war ended because both Potato and Onion were terminated by ROBLOX and arrested for 9 months. They currently own airlines on AirlineEmpires and have not been causing much trouble since. OriginsCategory:Roblox Airline Industry The communists of the war were the airline owners at the time that owned legacy airlines with around 1000 members or more and some even with 800 or 900. The smallest airline group that went to war with the hackers was Roblox Airways, who at the time, had 500 or so members. Most Ro-Aviation historians were unsure how such simple exploitations could lead to such a riot in aviation, especially on RoAir and JetEire and could cause a war. Up until today, this claim was unsolvable and the question could not be answered by anyone. The War The tide always varied throughout the war because the nationalists and communists equally had equal strength. The nationalists had their exploitation powers as well as Cheat Engine as well as the ability to hack accounts while the communists had the ability to use the report system against them for any exploitations to ROBLOX and ROBLOX would terminate them. However, that did not always seem to be the case. 2011 2011 was the year JetEire was established on ROBLOX. SirBlueBuru was the CEO of JetEire at the time. Shortly after the airline was established, its main airport, Dublin, was exploited and put onto public domain. SirBlueBuru was so outraged that he ended up quitting the airline. mrsmith23 took over and began his frontline. Shortly, yrreb's airports were also exploited and vandalized. yrreb joined mrsmith23's attack because of this. Many high ranks of both airlines were outraged by the exploitings and they joined both mrsmith23 and yrreb. The Battle of Dublin occured on July 19, 2011. RoAir was not involved at the time. Nationalist forces took over the airport and publicized everything. The Battle of Babraham lasted for a week starting on July 27, 2011. This means that the battle ended on the 2nd of August. Communist forces outnumbered the nationalist forces for the whole entire time. The Battle of Waterford lasted overnight from August 5-6 of 2011. It lasted from the last 2 hours of August 5 and the first 43 minutes of August 6. The nationalists retreated as a result. The Battle of Lecton was the first battle RoAir helped JetEire in. This battle lasted for 2 weeks from August 21 to September 3 and the communists lost the battle, with only a few nationalist soldiers escaping the battle alive. The Battle of Westfield was another major battle. However, RoAir forces disconnected all power from the nationalists, which disabled everything, including their weapons for 4 hours. The battle occured on the 21st of September, killing all 400 nationalist soldiers, including SanicOk's elite 4 squadron. The Battle of Cambridge occured when 2 communist squadrons of 64 penetrated into the town of Cambridge. 960 innocent civillians were forced to be communist soldiers while 40 were killed. The battle lasted from October 6 to October 19. 2012 2012 was the so-called year that Ro-Aviation would have ended, had nationalists succeeded in their plots of bombing both the RoAir and JetEire headquarters. The Battle of Calcia happened on April 15, 2012 after both sides were in need to refuel supplies and troops for the New Year. The Communists sneak attacked from the south ends, killing all 625 nationalist soldiers in the battlefield, as well as suffering 68 casualties on their side. The Battle of Heartland lasted 9 days, from May 1 to May 9. As a result of this battle, communist forces invaded the entire island of Westray from the nationalists and they expelled all of the nationalists out of the island. Anyone that didn't leave the island that was a nationalist after May 7 were to be shot and killed. As a result, over 20,000 residents were killed and over 300,000 were wounded. The Battle of Howarden was a complete different story. The nationalists hired a few spies to track down yrreb and mrsmith23. However, following the attacks of Westfield, their internet was completely down. SanicOk tried to reboot everything but instead, all weapons were disabled for the next two hours, just the amount of time for the communists to attack. The nationalist's base got wrecked. The Battle of Mayford was the final battle that communists would get the nationalists to fight in Westray. However, the nationalists were outnumbered and lost a lot. 2013 2013 was the year that the nationalists really gave up and surrendered at Eastfield. The Treaty of Eastfield was signed in April, ending the whole entire war. The Battle of Rosetta was a tough battle for the communists. They retreated with a large number of fatalities as a result. The Battle of Linate was even worse, but this time, the nationalists suffered. After 3 weeks of intense fire, the nationalists were all dead, drenched in blood. The Battle of Dawes was when the nationalists took control of the entire city and killed 300 communists. As a result, the nationalists won the battle. The Battle of Eastfield was the final battle of the war. It took the nationalists 9 hours to white out and surrender. As a result, the Treaty of Eastfield was signed the following day and everything was back to normal. If the nationalists paid all of their debts as well as the money to repair all of the property that was damaged, they could come back and reside in Westray. Legacy As a result of the war, both Onion and Potato were terminated by ROBLOX. The reason why the nationalists have been doing so poorly over time was that both of those accounts were banned at those times. Then, they were officially terminated. As a result of the war, the nationalists did pay for everything to be repaired and recovered so they can resettle in Westray. Today, Westray is an island full of over 800,000 residents and is growing.